


Snow Fall

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, HBIC Emma Frost, M/M, Protective Erik, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Taking Charles and Logan to the cabin Erik was using with the brotherhood was meant to be romantic. Unfortunately a powercut and a snow storm threaten to ruin it.
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any of the romantic relationships are great. Don’t mind there being ex’s around as long as they are not made into bad guys, unless everybody's a bad guy of course (unless it’s shaw who’s the ex then make him as bad as you like in comparison with the rest). If the main romantic characters are going to be dark, please make them all dark, I don’t want an innocent with an evildoer, no, all evildoers together being evil and in bitter, twisted love. I also love flawed people trying to do their best and failing miserably. AU rather than canon please. Emma Frost is a gift from the goddess and I especially love her as HBIC / friend / frenemy who will sort the hapless, hopeless lovers out whether they like it or not. Happy ending preferred but I can cope with happyish. Please don’t kill anyone except shaw and random unnamed unfortunates. Oh, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

Erik was still not very good at picking up the finer nuance of Janos's signs, but he could understand enough to realise when he was being insulted. He sighed, staring across at the other man and his demonic boyfriend.

"Look, you're a teleporter." He reasoned. "Surely you can do something about this."

"Not in a thunder storm." Azazel pointed at the window out of the cabin, at the grey clouds beyond. The sky lit up brightly, and a moment later they were plunged into blackness. Azazel snorted, ignoring the sudden loss of electricity, and carried on taking. "Can't teleport through an electric current. In storm I am grounded."

"Great." Erik muttered, and tried to ignore Emma's laughter.

"Did none of you fucks remember where you left the candles?" Logan muttered, and then there was a sudden burst of light, and Erik looked over to find that it was Charles, once again, who had managed to be sensible. His lover was sat in his wheelchair in the middle of the cabin, a torch on his lap. He was wrapped in a blanket, and managing to look more calm than the rest of them.

"Look," Charles said, pronouncing each word clearly and precisely, as though being clear and precise would help him to manage the chaos that was unfolding. "I am here because I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriends. We have a few days before the school starts up again after winter break, so when Erik suggested the three of us abscond to a cabin that he had found, I agreed. This is about the only holiday I'm going to get this year. I left the school in Hank's capable hands, and for the next few days, I'm not worrying about anything other than spending time with Logan and Erik. And a minor power cut isn't going to affect that."

"Don't want you getting cold, Chuck." Logan groused.

"Well then come and keep me warm." Charles persuaded, and before Erik could object Logan was stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Charles's chest.

Erik frowned, feeling jealousy. He knew it was irrational - he knew Charles loved him. It was just difficult, when Logan got to be with him every day, got to be happy and know that things were alright, when Erik's choices meant that seeing the two of them was a rare treat.

 _You could always join us at the School, Erik. We have space, and you have a room next to mine set aside. I've even set up rooms for your friends in the East Wing, where they won't need to worry about disturbing the children._

Charles always sounded so damned reasonable when he talked about these things. As though a leading terrorist group could just move in to what was meant to be a respectable school. As though they could just eat breakfast with the children. Maybe Janos could teach drama, the man certainly had the facial expressions for it.

Charles shot Erik a fond smile.  
"Look, I know you're worried, but this holiday is going entirely as planned."

"Charles, we have no power, we're already surrounded by four foot of snow, and our teleporter can't teleport."

"And my sister is here," Charles nodded towards Raven, who was sat on the couch cuddling her girlfriend. "As, I am sure you have noticed, is Irene. If there was anything actually dangerous going to happen, I am certain that Irene would warn us. There's no warning, so we don't need to worry."

Erik groaned, rubbing his forehead, then looking at Logan and Charles.  
"There's really nothing else we can do at the moment?"

"No." Logan sighed. "We're safe. Can't smell no one around. It's just us."

"In which case," Erik smirked. "Perhaps we should head to our bedroom, and find a way to warm up."

Azazel snorted, wrapping his tail and arms around Janos, and the two of them disappeared - presumably to their own bedroom, as Azazel couldn't leave the building during the storm.

Charles sighed, and started to wheel towards the ground floor bedroom. Erik and Logan followed, and for a short while Erik stopped worrying about the chaos of the storm.

Such relief was short lived. The next day, their small cabin was almost covered by a snow drift, and the car was swallowed by it. Azazel headed off in search of some kind of help, and Charles tried to persuade Erik and Logan to play cards. 

Given Logan cheated, and so did Erik, it was a surprisingly difficult game. And then Erik had been stupid enough to make a comment about playing cards against a telepath, and the necessity of cheating, and the next thing he knew Charles had wheeled away from the table because he'd accidentally hit a nerve. Erik cursed himself. He should have known that Charles was sensitive about his ability - or rather sensitive about being accused of using his ability to trick others.

He hesitated, then followed him.  
"Charles, I'm sorry. I know you weren't cheating."

"Thanks." Charles managed a weak smile. "I wasn't cheating. I just... I don't know. I see you so rarely..."

"Charles, you can't really expect me to move into the mansion. I'd be putting all of you into danger. And I know we don't agree about my methods, but you've seen the children I've found in labs, I can't leave them..."

"I'm not suggesting you leave them. I want you to work with me, to help them. If you want to work outside the law...I can't stop you. I _won't_ stop you. But I... I want you to have somewhere safe to go, between actions. So that you can plan your next moves without being in fear of being discovered. You don't have to stay all the time, I get that. But you work... you work with a teleporter, Erik. I couldn't make you stay even if I wanted to."

"We both know that's not true, Charles." Erik pointed out, a fond smile on his lips. "You won't. But you could."

There was a faint smile of acknowledgement on Charles's face, before he fell quiet, and then Erik crouched down and kissed him softly, sitting on Charles's lap so that he could look him in the eye.   
"I can't promise I'll stay. Not for long. I might still go weeks without seeing you. And I'll do things you disapprove of, and I risk bringing the school into disrepute."

"I know. And I know that we're stronger with you Erik. We've always been stronger together. That hasn't changed." Charles squeezed his hands. "I'm sure that this is what I want."

"Alright," Erik smiled. "I'll make you some tea." 

“Perfect, and some coffee for Logan?”

“Of course.” Erik headed into the kitchen, only to find that Emma was sat at the table, a smug smirk on her face and her phone in her hand.

"You agreed to live with him, finally?"

"I did."

"Excellent." Emma turned her attention to the phone, pushing the call button. "Ororo, it worked, you're a marvel."


End file.
